R O X A S
by Narut0R0cks
Summary: R.O.X.A.S. Summary: its about Roxas from his Creation to the time he leaves Organization XIIII. find out all the stuff you wish you knew, what was Roxas doing the year Sora was Alseep? Why did Roxas Join Organization XIII? find out in roxas.
1. Prologue: No memories

Prologue: No memories.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a forest standing in front of a Huge Mansion .

"Where am I? who am I?" thought Roxas.

Roxas looked up to see a man with silver hair and yellow eyes looking down at him.

"Do you want a Purpose?" asked the man?

Roxas nodded.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas.

"My name is Xemnas," said the man.

"Who am I?" asked Roxas.

Xemnas looked around then turned back to Roxas and said, "Your name is Roxas."

"You feel nothing. Nothing at all. Xemnas told Roxas.

Roxas nodded again.

Xemnas then waved his hand and a portal Appeared.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Xemnas.

He held out his palm to Roxas, and darkness surrounded Him. When the darkness was gone Roxas was standing there in a Black Cloak.

"Now... let us go," said Xemnas.

With that, Xemnas walked into the portal. Hesitantly, Roxas followed Xemnas into the Portal. When they emerged from the portal they were in a dark city.

"Where are we?" asked Roxas looking around.

"You will know soon enough," said Xemnas.

Xemnas took Roxas to a huge Castle that was floating in the air. He held out his hand and an energy Bridge Appeared. Xemnas started to walk up the Bridge. Roxas slowly followed Xemnas up the Bridge. When they reached the top, Xemnas turned around.

"Welcome to Organization XIII," said Xemnas.


	2. Chapter 1: Axel

Chapter 1: Axel.

Roxas was walking through the Streets of the world that never was.

"I wonder what the other members are like," he thought.

The man named Xemnas told him to come too a room called the Hall of Decision. Since he had no Memories, he thought maybe this man knew something about his past. Roxas heard something behind him and Spun around. He saw weird black Creatures coming out of the ground towards him. They ran towards him.

"Hey get away from me!" he cried backing away.

More started to rise out of the ground.Roxas swung his hand to swat them away.But something else happened.There was a flash of light that almost blinded Roxas.When he could see again he saw something that looked like a Giant Key it was white and looked like it had some kind charm that was shaped like a Starfish.

"Oathkeeper," Roxas said in a Dazed Voice.

Then in the other hand another Weapon Appeared but it was black.

"Oblivion," Roxas said.

Roxas looked up to see the black Monsters had surrounded him. The Creatures leaped towards Roxas. Roxas jumped back avoiding a blow.

"What am I supposed to do? What are these things? And these two weapons... what are they?!"

Roxas frowned at the Monsters. Get lost! Yelled Roxas running towards the Monsters. Roxas jumped into the air and shot beams of light down at the heartless killing tons of them. The Heartless jumped up into the air towards Roxas. Roxas swung his Keyblade''s at the Heartless killing them then landed back on the ground. All of a sudden two Chakram's flew by Roxas sticking in the ground and sending out a shockwave of Fire killing the Remaining Heartless.

Roxas heard someone from behind him say, "So this is the new kid."

Roxas turned around to see a man with Spiky red hair looking at him.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas pointing his keyblade at the man.

"The name's Axel," said the red haired man.

Roxas raised his Eyebrow.

"Axel," Roxas repeated.

"Yeah, A-X-E-L" the man said, then pointed his finger to his head.

"Got it Memorized?" asked Axel.


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting the Other Members

Chapter 2: Meeting the other Members.

Roxas followed this Axel guy back to the Castle. He was wearing the same outfit as Roxas, so he must be in Organization XIII. Xemnas had told Roxas that Organization XIII was made up of nobodies. They were like any other being only they lacked hearts.

"So Umm, Axel, you're in the Organization right?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah," said Axel, "I'm number VIII."

"Well nice to meet you," said Roxas.

"Yeah, you too," said Axel.

"So where do we have to go again?" asked Roxas.

"The Hall of Decision," said Axel.

All a sudden a Portal Appeared and a Silver Haired man stepped out.

"Zexion, what are you doing here? asked Axel.

"Xemnas canceled the meeting," said Zexion.

Axel sighed a Sigh of relief. Zexion walked by Axel and went over to Roxas.

"You must be Roxas," Zexion said.

Roxas Nodded.

"Well, I'm Zexion, and I'm Number VI

Zexion waved his hand and a portal Appeared. All the sudden it started to Rain and Lightning flashed in the Sky. Lets get back to Headquarters said Zexion. So Roxas followed Axel and Zexion into the portal. They Appeared in a Hallway.

"I have things to do," said Zexion walking away. Then he added, "Axel, show Number XIII around the Castle."

Roxas looked down the hall and saw a blond woman approaching. She looked kind of scary.

"Who's that?" asked Roxas.

"Oh that's Larxene. Watch out. She gets annoyed easily.

Larxene walked by Axel but stopped at Roxas. She looked him in the Eye. Roxas felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Hey! No reason to creep him out on his first day," said Axel.

"Fine," said Larxene.

She looked at Axel.

"Why are you hanging around him," she asked.

"Zexion told me to show him around," said Axel.

"Oh," said Larxene then she turned back to Roxas.

"My name's Larxene," she said, "Number XII."

"H-Hi," said Roxas.

"Do I scare you?" asked Larxene.

Roxas tried not to make Eye Contact.

"Good," she said with a sly grin.

She walked off. Roxas watched her go. Roxas slowly looked at her from the head down.

"Not gonna' happen," said Axel.

Wha-what said Roxas looking at him.

"I saw you checking Larxene out right there," said Axel grinning.

Roxas blushed, "I-I," he started.

"I know you can't help it, she's hot in an evil way." said Axel.

Roxas felt like someone was standing behind him. He slowly turned around to see a Tall man standing behind him.

"So you're Roxas," he said.

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"I am Lexaeus," the man said.

"And I'm Marluxia," said a voice from behind him.

Roxas turned to see a pink haired man coming down the Hall.

"I am Number XI," said Marluxia.

"And I am Number V," said Lexaeus.

And the day kept going on like this, and eventually Roxas met every member of the organization.

Roxas sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm Starving," he said.

Axel took something off a shelf. It was container that looked like something that holds Popcorn at a movie theater

"What is that?" asked Roxas

"Chicken," said Axel.

"Chicken Wings?" asked Roxas getting up.

"Yup," said Axel smiling.

Roxas went over and took a few and took a Soda from the Refrigerator. When he was Finished Axel showed him to his room.

"Thanks Axel," Roxas said

"Anytime," said Axel, "after all, you are a new member."

Then Axel walked away. The door to Roxas's room was a portal. There was a Picture at the bottom of two Keyblades that he recognized as Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

And words under them read: The Key of Destiny.

Roxas entered his room and looked around. There was a bed a Mirror a dresser a desk a closet and other stuff you would find in a room. Roxas went over to his dresser and took out a white T-shirt and black short's with grey stripes. He put his clothes on and then fell down on his bed.

"_This Organization thing seemed weird at first_," Roxas thought, "_but Axel and Demyx are nice, and I kinda like it here_."

Roxas looked out the window and saw a heart shaped Moon in the sky. Roxas looked at it for a few Minutes then looked up at the Ceiling.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow," Roxas thought.

"Then with a yawn," Roxas drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three: The First Mission

Chapter 3: The First Mission

Roxas sat up and yawned, he then looked out the window to see that it was still night-time. He just sighed then rolled out of bed. He opened his dresser and took out his uniform. When he was finished getting ready he stepped out of his portal. He started to walk down the hall then over heard Larxene talking to Axel.

"So what do you think about Roxas, Axel?" asked Larxene.

"I don't really like him," Larxene replied.

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't," Larxene said, "I might kill him."

Roxas's eyes widened.

Axel turned to walk away, then without looking back he said, "Don't lose sight of our goal Larxene, we need him."

"Hmph," said Larxene.

Roxas frowned, then walked into the room.

Larxene looked at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Roxas gave her an expressionless look.

"None of your business," Roxas replied.

"What was that?" asked Larxene angrily.

Roxas just kept walking. As he walked down the hall he saw a blond-haired man approaching. He recognized this man as Vexen, Number IV.

"Number XIII," Vexen said, "Xemnas has requested you meet him in the room of Gathering."

Roxas continued walking.

"_Those Younger members have no respect_," Vexen thought, _Xemnas needs to teach him to treat the higher level with more respect_."

Roxas was almost at the room of Gathering when someone appreared in his way. It was Larxene. She took out some kunai and raised them into the air. All of a sudden, Lightning shot towards Roxas and struck him. "Aaaaagh!" he cried falling to his knees.

Roxas looked up at her confusion with anger in his eyes.

"You brat!" she yelled, "You need to learn some manners!"

She swung her arm again and two lightning bolts flew towards roxas. The lightning hit roxas and he was sent flying backwards.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh," he yelled as he crashed to the floor ten feet away.

"_She's too fast_," Roxas thought, "_I don't have time to react_."

Larxene ran forward, lightning radiating from her. Right before she finished Roxas a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. She turned to see Xemnas standing there. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Number XII, What are you doing?" Xemnas asked.

"Leader, I--" she started.

"If you ever attack Roxas again, I will have you killed" Xemnas said, there was a look in his eye then gave Larxene and Roxas a chill.

In a quick motion, Xemnas threw her to the ground.

"Am I clear?" he asked.

"Leader, with respect, I--" Larxene tried to say.

With amazingly fast speed Xemnas reached down and grabbed Larxene by the neck and lifted her into the air.

"I said, am I clear?" he asked again.

"Y-yes," Larxene gasped.

"Good," said Xemnas dropped her.

Larxene grabbed her throat breathing heavily.

Xemnas turned to Roxas.

"Number XIII follow me," said Xemnas walking away.

Roxas looked down at Larxene as he walked by. Despite what she had done, Roxas would have felt bad for her, but he couldn't, because he didn't have a heart, he couldn't feel anything...

When Xemnas and Roxas reached the Room of Gathering, Roxas noticed that Axel was already there.

"I have your first mission," Xemnas said, "You and Axel will go to a place called Radiant Garden, and kill a large group of heartless that were spotted near the Castle."

Xemnas opened a portal.

"Failure is not an option," Xemnas told them.

Roxas and Axel nodded.

Axel put up his hood.

"You ready?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas sighed then put up his hood.

"Yeah," I'm ready," he said.

Roxas and Axel entered the portal. Xemnas turned to see the blue haired man named Saix, Number VII, step out of the shadows.

"Keep an Eye on them," Xemnas told him.

Saix nodded.

"Now that Roxas is here we can accomplish our goal," said Saix.

"Yes," said Xemnas, "after all these years, Kingdom Hearts will finally be ours."


	5. Chapter Four: Fire and Light

Chapter 4: Fire and Light.

Axel and Roxas arrived in Radiant Garden . A woman came running up to Roxas looking scared.

"Please help! Black creatures are attacking the town!" she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Axel, "We'll take care of it."

"Mommy!" they heard a little girl shout.

The woman spun around to see her child surround by Heartless.

"Honey!" the woman screamed.

All of a sudden, Roxas disappeared. In a flash, the heartless disappeared.

_"Where's Roxas?" _Axel thought.

Roxas reappeared in front of the little girl while wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. All the heartless were gone.

_"He sure is fast,"_ Axel thought.

"Axel, lets get moving." Roxas said.

Axel nodded. The woman took Roxas and Axel to the center of town where the heartless were causing chaos.

"Alright then, let's do this!" yelled Axel summoning his Chakram's.

Roxas and Axel leaped forward slicing the heartless. Axel threw his Chakrams up in the air. They started to spin, sending fireballs in every direction. Groups of heartless were disintegrated. Roxas twirled his Keyblade's so fast they become a blur, then he jabbed them into the ground, which sendt out a blinding shockwave of light. Roxas and Axel stood back to back.

"What do you say we unleash one big move, and take them all out?" said Axel.

"Right! Lets do it," said Roxas.

Roxas and Axel held their weapons up in the air. All of a sudden, two huge blasts shot out, one of light and one of fire. Smoke filled the air. When it cleared, all the heartless were gone.

"Fire and light work good together," said Axel.

"Yeah they do," said Roxas.

Roxas crossed his keyblades with Axel's Chakrams.

Axel smiled then said, "Fire," and light Roxas finished.

"Now lets get back to headquarters," said Roxas.

Axel nodded. Axel held out his hand and a portal Appeared.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" asked Axel.

"Can you teach me that Portal thing?"

Axel grinned, "Sure."

Axel walked into the Portal. Roxas turned and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but he could see a ray of sun light piercing the clouds. Even in the darkest darkness, there will always be light. You just have to look for it. Roxas looked around. He hadn't said that, it was as if the words just existed on their own. With a shrug, Roxas entered the portal.


	6. Chapter Five: Remembrance

Chapter 5: Remembrance.

Roxas and Axel reappeared in the castle, they both put their hoods down.

"So now that the Mission is complete, what do we do?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Now we report that we finished the mission to Xemnas."

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" Axel replied as they headed towards the Hall of Decision.

"Do you remember -- your true name Roxas asked?

"Actually, no. I remember where I lived, it was a place called Twilight Town. But for some reason, I don't remember my true name."

"Did your true self look like you do now?" Roxas asked.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, my real self looked like I do now. Zexion's real name was Ienzo," Axel said, "He was the apprentice of a man named Ansem the wise."

"I don't remember anything," Roxas said, "not where I lived, nothing at all."

"Some people do, some people don't," Axel said.

"Yeah, you're right," Roxas said.

"I'll go report the mission to Xemnas," Axel said, "you go do whatever you want."

"Thanks Axel," Roxas said while walking away.

Roxas's stomach growled.

_"Man am I hungry," _"Roxas thought heading towards the Kitchen.

When he got there, he saw Demyx searching for something.

Demyx, what are you looking for?" Roxas asked.

Demyx turned around.

"Oh! Hi Roxas!" Demyx said, "what I'm looking for is food. I bet Luxord won it in a bet."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Roxas asked.

"I bet Larxene took it, it's like she is out to get me or something," Roxas said.

"Looking for food, are we?" said a voice.

Roxas and Demyx turned to see Marluxia standing there.

"We have more important things to worry about than food," Marluxia said.

A portal appeared and Zexion stepped out.

"Xemnas is holding a meeting," he told them.

Roxas heard something and turned around. He saw Lexaeus approaching.

"What is it Zexion?" Lexaeus asked.

"Xemnas is holding a meeting in the hall of Decision Marluxia said.

So all of them followed Zexion into the portal. They reappeared in the meeting room. All the other members were already there.

"I have a very important announcement," Xemnas said.

All the members turned to him.

"A 14th member has Joined," Xemnas said.


	7. Chapter Six: The 14th

Chapter 6: The 14th.

All the members looked surprised.

"Her name is Auaqx," Xemnas said.

A hole in the floor appeared and a pillar came out with the 14th Member standing on it.

Xemnas turned to Roxas then said, "Show her around."

"Yes, superior," Roxas said jumping off his seat and landing next to her.

Roxas held out his hand and after a few seconds a portal appeared.

Axel smiled, _"Just like I taught him."_

Roxas walked through the portal and Auaqx followed. The two of them started to walk down the hall.

"Hey umm… I'm kinda new too so I don't know much of the castle," Roxas said.

"That's alright," Auaqx said.

Then she pulled down her hood to reveal short blue spiky hair.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name's Roxas," Roxas said.

"Xemnas recruited me a day or two ago," Auaqx said.

"Then why didn't he tell us about you?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask," Auaqx said.

"What's your ability?" Roxas asked.

Auaqx held out her hand and a keyblade appeared.

"Whoa!" Said Roxas "I-. I thought I was the only one..."

Auaqx smiled, "I don't know how to use it very well."

"Well, I could help you if you want," Roxas said.

"Thank you, that would be nice," Auaqx said.

By then, Roxas and Auaqx had reached the room portals.

"I wonder where your's is. Roxas said.

Auaqx looked down at words that read: The Other Key.

She leaned down and pressed a button, and the portal appeared.

"Oh, you found it," Roxas said.

"Thanks for showing me around," Auaqx said.

"Anytime," said Roxas smiling.

Auaqx entered her portal. Roxas entered his portal. He took off his uniform then put his sleeping clothes on. Roxas sat down on his bed.

_"What a day,"_ Roxas thought.

Then he laid down.

_"The Other Key…" _Roxas thought before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven: Twilight Town

Chapter 7: Twilight Town.

Roxas opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling.

"_Another day_," he thought.

Roxas got out of bed and put his uniform on. He walked out of his portal and looked around. Most of the room portals were locked, meaning the other members were still asleep. Roxas walked down the hall.

"_I wonder where Auaqx is from_," Roxas thought.

Roxas looked back to see her portal was unlocked, meaning she was up. Roxas created a portal, but for the first time he didn't know where this one went. He decided to walk through it anyway. Roxas's eyes widened he was in front of a large mansion with a forest surrounding it. He remembered this place -- this was where Xemnas had found him and took him into the Organization. Roxas walked into the forest. He didn't know where he was going he just kept walking. He came to a wall that had a hole in it. He walked through it and looked around. He was in a town that was bright and happy looking. Roxas looked up and saw a large clock tower. It looked like a good place to get a view of the town. Roxas created a portal entered it and appeared on the tower. He went to the front of it and sat down. The view was amazing. Roxas saw the sun in the distance casting an orange-red glow.

"Hey Roxas!" said a voice.

Roxas looked up to see Axel standing there.

"Axel!" Roxas said surprised.

Axel sat down next to Roxas.

"Here, I got us something," Axel said.

He took out two sea-salt ice creams.

"Wow, thanks!" Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said.

"Yeah Axel?" Roxas asked looking at him.

"I just remembered…" Axel said

"Remembered what?" Roxas asked licking his ice cream.

"My true name," Axel said.

"Really?! What is it?" asked Roxas.

"My True name is…" Axel started.

10 seconds earlier. Auaqx stood on a tall building looking down at the town. She noticed a huge clock tower. But there was something else she noticed. Sitting on top of it were two figures both in wearing black cloaks. She smiled and opened a portal. She walked into it.

"My true name is..." Axel started.

"Hey you two!" said a voice.

Axel turned around to see Auaqx walking up to them. Axel took out another sea-salt ice cream.

"Thanks," Auaqx said taking it and sitting down.

"So, do you know your element yet?" Roxas asked Auaqx.

"Not yet," Auaqx said.

"Well, we could help you find out," Roxas said.

"How?" Auaqx asked.

"We could fight..." Roxas said.

Auaqx grinned, "Good, cause I wanted to see your abilities Roxas.

"Hey! What about me?" Axel said.

Roxas, Auaqx, and Axel laughed.

"We can go to the forest outside of town," Axel said.

Auaqx licked her ice cream.

"This is good," Auaqx said, "what's this called?"

"Sea-salt ice cream," Roxas said.

"Have any more?" asked Auaqx.

"Roxas laughed, followed by Axel, then Auaqx.

"Alright," Roxas said standing up, "Time to find out what Auaqx's element is."


	9. Chapter Eight: Finding Auaqx’s Element

Chapter 8: Finding Auaqx's Element.

Axel, Auaqx, and Roxas arrived on the outskirts of town in the woods.

"Alright," said Axel as he summoned his Chakram's, "Ready to fight?"

"Oh, I was hoping to fight someone on my skill level," she said grinning.

"What do you mean?" asked Axel.

"I mean, I assumed Roxas was stronger then you," Auaqx said.

Axel laughed, "We will see about that."

Auaqx summoned her keyblade. Axel charged towards Auaqx with incredible speed. Axel swung his Chakram's at Auaqx. Auaqx sidestepped and smiled.

"You will have to be faster than that," she said.

"I am," Axel said, "I was just seeing how fast you are."

Axel waved his arm sending out a wall of flame to block Auaqx's view. Auaqx looked around.

"Behind you," Axel said.

Auaqx flipped out of the way just in time as Axel's Chakram's swiped through the air where she just was.

"Hey Roxas!" Auaqx cried, "Attack me."

"But Axel's Already --" Roxas started.

"I know," she said dodging another one of Axel's attacks.

Roxas summoned his keyblades and ran towards Auaqx. Roxas swung his keyblades at Auaqx. Auaqx blocked the attack with her keyblade, but left an opening for Axel. Axel slashed Auaqx in the back.

"Aah!" She cried falling to the ground.

Axel raised his Chakram's above her.

"Axel! Don't hurt her!" Roxas said.

"She can be healed anyway," Axel said with a grin.

Auaqx rolled out of the way and held out her palm towards Axel.

She expected her keyblade to appear, but something else happened.

Axel got hurled back through the air and landed on his back ten feet away. Axel grabbed his ears.

Roxas walked over to Axel.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"M-My ears…" Axel said.

"_That's it!_"Roxas thought, "_Auaqx's element is sound_."

"We figured it out," Roxas said turning to Auaqx.

"Yeah, me too," Auaqx said.

"Your element is sound," Roxas said.

Axel stood up.

"Man that hurt!" he said.

"Let's just make sure," Auaqx said grinning as she held out both her palms.

A sonic blast shot out of her palms and hit Axel.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" he said as he got sent flying back again.

The sound was so great some of the trees cracked and fell down. Axel got up slowly.

"W-Why me?!" Axel asked.

"I dunno'... I felt like it," Auaqx said laughing.

Roxas laughed too. Axel smiled.

"Hey! What was that?" The three of them heard.

"Oh no! Someone's coming Auaqx whispered.

Roxas opened a portal and the three of them ran inside and the portal closed.

Three kids came running into the clearing.

"What happened here?" asked a blond one.

"Look at the scorch marks," said one in a jersey who was a little on the chubby side.

"Wow! I wonder who did this?" said a brown-haired girl.

"We will find out who did this," said the one in the jersey trying to stay cool, "because we are POH!"

"What?" asked the blond one.

"You know, POH for Pence, Olette, and Hayner."

"What?! That's stupid!" said Hayner.

"Yeah, your right..." said Pence.

"Let's go get some sea-salt ice cream," said Olette, "I will be right back.

"Alright," said Pence and Hayner.

Then Pence, Hayner, and Olette ran out of the clearing back towards town.


	10. Chapter Nine: Matches

Chapter 9: Matches.

Axel, Roxas, and Auaqx appeared in the castle. Roxas looked to the right to see Lexaeus walking towards them.

"Xemnas is holding the Matches," Lexaeus said.

"Already, huh?" Axel asked.

"What are the matches?" Auaqx and Roxas asked in unison.

"All the members go to an area and fight in teams so Xemnas can see their skill," Axel explained.

Lexaeus lead the others to the matches area.

A/N (the matches area looks like the area you fight Xigbar in)

Xemnas watched from the side. All the other members had already arrived.

"Alright," Xemnas said, time to choose the teams for the first match.

"The first team is... Axel and Roxas!" Xemnas said.

Roxas and Axel grinned at each other.

"And the other team is... Marluxia and Larxene!" Xemnas said.

Larxene smiled evily. Marluxia just smiled.

"Both teams go to opposite sides of the arena," Xemnas told them.

Axel summoned his chakram's and Roxas summoned his keyblades. Marluxia summoned his Scythe and Larxene, her kunais.

"Alright….Begin!" Xemnas yelled.

Axel and Roxas charged, and so did Marluxia and Larxene.

"Take this!" Axel yelled as he swung his chakram through the air and a wall of fire came up.

"You have a plan Roxas?" asked Axel.

"Yeah, you take down Larxene, and I take down Marluxia," Axel said grinning.

Roxas smiled, "Sounds good to me,"

The wall of fire disappeared.

"Haaaahhhh!" Marluxia cried while swinging his Scythe at Axel.

Axel blocked and sparks flew through the air.

"You will have to do better then that," Axel taunted.

Marluxia kicked Axel in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"Ugh!" grunted Axel.

Marluxia slammed his hand down on the floor. Thorns shot out of the ground towards Axel. Axel sliced through the thorns while making his way towards Marluxia. Two of the thorns took Axel by surprise swatting his chakram's away.

"You think just because you took my chakram's I am powerless? Axel asked, "Big mistake!"

He jumped into the air. Axel started to bombard Marluxia with fireballs. Marluxia held his arm up in the air. Thorns came up covering half the arena. Axel held out his hands making his chakram's return to him.

"Looks like things just got interesting," Axel said.

Larxene jumped towards Roxas. Roxas jumped out of the way.

"Hmm, I thought you would be faster than that!" Roxas said.

"Shut up you Idiot!" Larxene yelled.

Larxene shot out twin lightning bolts from her palms. Roxas held up his keyblades to block it. It blocked the attack but still sent Rroxas flying. Steam flowed off his keyblades.

"That was nothing!" Larxene screamed.

She held up her hands in the air. Roxas smelled the ozone. A huge ball of lightning appeared above Larxene's hands. Roxas started sweating.

"_I didn't see that coming_," Roxas thought nervously.

"Oh no! Roxas is done for!" Demyx said.

"If Larxene's using that move, it looks like the match is going to end soon," Luxord said while playing with cards.

"Yes, you're right," Xaldin said.

The ball of lightning exploded sending out a huge shockwave. It hit Roxas full force. Roxas got sent flying backwards. He crashed to the floor and there was a loud crack.

"Gaaaah!!!" said Roxas as he coughed up blood.

Roxas tried to take a breath and he coughed up more blood.

"She broke some ribs," Roxas groaned.

"Looks like this is over," said Xemnas.

"Not…yet…" Roxas said.

I think I'll finish him," Larxene said, going over to Roxas.

She stood over Roxas and started gathering electricity.

"Say goodbye," Larxene said as she brought her hands down.

All of a sudden a huge sonic blast hit Larxene, sending her flying across the arena.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" screamed Larxene.

Larxene hit the ground and skidded towards the edge of the arena.

"What the?! Who did that?!" Larxene yelled looking around.

Larxene got hit with another blast of sound sending her off the edge.

"Where does she fall to?" asks Roxas looking up at Demyx.

"Oh, if you fall off the edge you slide down a tube to the bottom of the castle," Demyx said, "Then you have to climb all the way up."

Roxas looked over to see Auaqx walking towards him.

"Auaqx, you have disobeyed the rules," said Xemnas, "Since you are a new member, I will spare you. But if you do it again, you will be punished."

Auaqx nodded and started to help Roxas up.

The thorns on the other side of the arena disappeared to reveal Axel standing over an unconscious Marluxia whose robe was partly scorched.

Auaqx opened a portal, and her and Roxas stepped through.

Roxas smiled at Auaqx.

"Thanks back there," Roxas said, smiling.

"Your welcome," she said, smiling back.

Roxas knew he couldn't feel, but he felt what seemed like a spark of emotion which lead him to do something shocking. He leaned forward and kissed Auaqx. He pulled away blushing. Auaqx looked surprised. But then she leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Auaqx and Roxas heard the sound of another portal appearing. They both pulled away blushing. Axel stepped through the portal.

"Hey, you two wanna do something fun?" he asked.


	11. Chapter Ten: Suspicion

Chapter 10: Suspicion

Auaqx, Roxas, and Axel stepped through the portal Axel had made. They looked around to see they were in Twilight Town.

"Why are we here?" asked Roxas.

"Well, we haven't had any missions lately, so I thought we would come here for fun," Axel said.

"What do we do first?" asked Auaqx.

"We see what there is to do around here," Axel replied.

"Axel, Roxas, and Auaqx jumped from roof to roof.

"We should get some ice cream first," Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," said Axel and Auaqx.

"Hey, I was thinking," Auaqx said.

Axel and Roxas looked at her.

"Doesn't it seem weird we haven't had any missions?" Auaqx said.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"Well -- I don't know, it's like... I get this weird feeling they are having secret meetings while we are gone," Auaqx said.

"Why do you feel like that?" asked Axel.

"Don't you think it's odd that they don't get mad that we go on outings like this?" Auaqx asked.

"Well, not really," Roxas said, "I figured that they never knew we were gone."

"Some of the members seem shady," Roxas said, "that is something I noticed."

"Like who?" asked Axel.

"Well... Larxene isn't afraid to try to kill me," Roxas said.

Axel and Auaqx snickered.

"But pretty much everyone besides Demyx seems shady," Roxas said.

Chapter Ten: Part Two, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat in the usual spot eating sea salt ice cream.

"So what are we gonna' do today?" Pence asked.

"I dunno," Hayner said, "maybe just hang around town."

"We should get our dssignment done!" Olette insisted.

Hayner let out a loud sigh.

Olette frowned, "We have to get it done sometime," she said.

"Well, what are we gonna do it on?" asked Hayner.

"I heard some rumors around town about three figures in black seen on the rooftops," Pence said attempting to sound mysterious.

"It's just a rumor though," Olette said.

"Who cares?" Hayner said, "It's all we got, so lets run with it."

Hayner stood up, "Alright gang, lets go," he said.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Meeting

Chapter 11: The Meeting.

Zexion flipped through the pages of his book, deep in thought.

"Xemnas seems to be up to some thing... I wonder what he is planning," Zexion heard someone say.

"Well…what do we have here?" Vexen said.

Zexion turned to see Vexen standing in the door way.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Xemnas is having a meeting, and is saying it is of the utmost importance," said Vexen.

Vexen created a portal.

"Shall we go?" Vexen asked.

Zexion nodded and walked through the portal followed by Vexen. They appeared in the meeting room and all the members except Larxene were present. Zexion disappeared then reappeared on his throne.

"This meeting is to discuss our 14th member," Xemnas said.

Larxene entered the room with an annoyed look on her face. Larxene went to her throne.

"Now I can continue, because Larxene is here," Xemnas said, "I fear she is getting too powerful. That is why… I think she should be disposed of."

You could here the organization members start to murmur among themselves.

"What's the matter, superior?" It's not like you can't keep Auaqx under control," Luxord said.

"You may be right... but just in case, we should keep an eye on her," Xemnas said.

"But who is always hanging around Auaqx and could keep an eye on her?" Demyx asked.

"Axel and Roxas," Xemnas said quietly.

"Hah, if you need to get rid of Auaqx, I'm the girl for the job," Larxene said grinning.

"You will not act unless you are told," Xemnas said, looking at her.

"Alright... meeting dismissed," Xemnas said.

All of the members left except Saix and Xemnas.

"Superior, should we tell Roxas and Axel to keep an eye on her."

"I don't know," Xemnas said, "since they seem to have some kind of bond with her."

"We will see," Saix said.

Lexaeus left the meeting room and was headed towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what Xemnas is planning," Vexion thinks

Lexaeus turned to see Vexen standing there.

"He seems to see Auaqx as a threat," Lexaeus said.

"Yes, that much is obvious," Vexen said, and then he narrowed his eyebrows, "but there is more to this than Xemnas is letting on I just know it."

Marluxia entered his greenhouse filled with tons of flowers. Larxene entered a second later.

"So what do you want to speak about?" Larxene asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I am getting rather tired of Xemnas... I think we should --" Marluxia started.

"Should what?" Larxene asked.

Marluxia picked up a pink flower.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Marluxia said.

"I don't have all day," Larxene said.

Marluxia turned to her. He started to pick the petals off the flower. Then as he picked the last petal off he said, "I think we should overthrow Xemnas,"


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Plan

Chapter 12: The Plan.

"Overthrow Xemnas... how?" Larxene asked, "And when?"

"Well... it would probably be a long term plan," Marluxia said, going deeper into the green house, followed by Larxene.

"We might need more members to complete this though," Marluxia said.

"Like who? Most of them are loyal to the organization," Larxene said.

"Hmm, I wonder if Axel would go for it," Marluxia said.

"I don't know, maybe," Larxene said.

"I will have to give it more thought," Marluxia said.

Larxene shrugged then left.

_"He must be crazy... this will never work... but it couldn't hurt to see what happens,"_ Larxene thought.

Marluxia pulled out a piece of paper.

He took out his pen and started to write.

Phase One: Find out more about this lair Xemnas was talking about.

Phase Two: Get as many members in on it as possible.

Phase Three: See if this lair can help with the Rebellion plan.

Phase Four: If the lair can help, take it.

Phase Five: Lead Sora to the lair.

Phase Six: Use her to mess with his memories.

Phase Seven: Return to this castle and destroy Xemnas.

Marluxia rolled the plan up and put it up his sleeve.

"Well," Luxord said.

Xigbar and Xaldin narrowed their eyes.

_"I got my ace in the hole,"_ Xigbar thought.

"I win," Luxord said lying the winning card on the table.

"As if!" Xigbar scoffed, "You cheated."

"You don't have any proof of that," Luxord said.

"Well... I," Xigbar glared.

Xigbar pushed the 300 dollars across the table to Luxord.

"Hmmm," Xaldin said, "I want a rematch."

"You're a idiot if you want to play him again," Xigbar said.

"I won't lose," Xaldin said.

"As if," Xigbar said.

"I mean it this time. I will win," said Xaldin.

"As if," Xigbar repeated.

"Stop saying 'as if'," Xaldin said.

"As I-"

"Shut up idiot," Xaldin said, slapping Xigbar.

Xigbar fell out of his chair.

"Now shall we have that rematch?" Xaldin said.

"My pleasure," Luxord grinned.

A/N (Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been very busy, school ect. The last part was for some much needed funniness. Well, remember to review, because reviews are appreciated)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Disguised

Chapter 13: Disguised

"You wanna do what?! That's insane!" Roxas said.

"Maybe a little... but it might be fun," Axel said.

"So what you're saying is, you want to ditch our cloaks, get normal clothes, and act like normal people," Auaqx said.

"That's exactly what I am saying," Axel said.

"Hmm, might be fun," Auaqx said.

"I guess," Roxas said.

Roxas held up a white shirt with tan pants. He liked it. That would be his undercover outfit. A/N (it's the outfit he always wears in twilight town) People gave them weird looks when they came in. Obviously because of the cloaks. Roxas went into a dressing room. Roxas unzipped his cloak and it fell to the ground. Auaqx pushed a rack aside and took out a blue tube top and tan Capri's. She smiled and headed for the women's dressing rooms. Axel took a red T-shirt and black pants that kind of looked like Roxas's. Axel smiled. His two favorite colors. Black and Red. Roxas and Axel were standing at the checkout waiting for Auaqx.

"Nice outfit," Axel and Roxas said to each other at the same time.

They both laughed.

"Hey guys," they heard.

Roxas saw Auaqx coming and almost drooled.

"Like it?" she said, posing.

"Y-yeah," Roxas said.

Axel grinned and nudged Roxas.

"I'm hungry, but not for sea salt ice cream," Roxas said.

Auaqx blushed, and Roxas's stomach growled.

"Oh Auaqx said you meant that..."

Roxas mentally sighed, he could use his stomach as a cover up.

"Hmm, well I know they have something called a burger around here," Axel said.

"Sounds good," Roxas said.

Once they arrived at a small cafe, Roxas bit into the burger he ordered.

"This is so good," Roxas gasped.

"Yeah," Auaqx said, "How did you know about these?"

"Well... I remember my real self used to love these, so... I just kinda knew."

Axel's memory flashed back. He saw himself laughing, running from some other kids.

"Man he's so fast!" one of the kids said.

It was a brown haired boy who had short hair and was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"You will never catch me Waki," young Axel yelled.

In Axel's memories he was about 10.

Another boy with midnight black hair, medium length wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and white pants starting gaining on Axel.

_"Oh man, Shungo is gaining,"_ Axel thought.

"Axel... Axel..."

When they caught Axel, Waki said, "Wow that was fun."

"Yeah..." the boy named Shungo agreed and then turned to Axel... "don't you think... Ael?"

"You there Axel?" Roxas said..

Axel snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," Axel said.

"Well... what do we have here?" they heard.

The voice sounded painfully familiar.

Roxas looked over to see Larxene standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at them


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Plan Cut Short

Chapter 14: Plan Cut Short, the Battles Begin Now!

"What are you three doing here?" Larxene demanded.

"Well, we... it was Axel's idea," Auaqx and Roxas said pointing to Axel.

"Hey you guys!" Axel yelled.

"It's true," Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Xemnas is gonna be furious when he hears," this Larxene said.

"What?! You're gonna' tell him?!" Axel said.

"Of course I am," Larxene grinned.

Larxene opened a portal and walked towards it.

No-one even saw Roxas move, and all of a sudden, he was in front of Larxene with his keyblades out.

"You're not going anywhere," Roxas said.

"Get out of the way," Larxene said.

Larxene spun and kicked Roxas sending him crashing to the ground.

Darkness surrounded Auaqx, then all of a sudden she was in her cloak again.

"Roxas, Axel, go! I'll stop her," Auaqx said.

"But..." Roxas said.

"I said, go!" Auaqx cried.

Axel and Roxas ran off.

"This will be fun," Larxene said.

Larxene shot lightning at Auaqx. Auaqx jumped out of the way as the lightning struck a store window, shattering the glass. Auaqx blasted Larxene with a sound. Larxene jumped out of the way.

"Alright, now you die!" Larxene screamed as lightning exploded through Twilight Town.

Marluxia approached the meeting room where Xemnas was most of the time. This was it. He was running out of time. The plan would take too long. He had to do it now. Marluxia entered the Meeting Room/Throne Room.

"Marluxia, what brings you here?" Xemnas asked from his throne.

"I'm here... to kill you," Marluxia said.

Larxene kicked Auaqx in the head. Auaqx hit the ground hard.

"I've hated you since you joined," Larxene sneered.

"Heh heh... that's funny, I never liked you either."

Auaqx turned to Larxene and screamed. Due to Auaqx's powers, this was no ordinary scream. It was a sonic blast.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Auaqx screeched.

Larxene got sent flying backwards into a wall of a house, and crashed through it.

"Holy Crap! What was that?!" Axel yelled.

"I'll give you one guess," Roxas said.

"Auaqx," Axel said.

"Yeah, it was her for sure. Who else could screech like that?" Roxas said.

Axel and Roxas reached the woods outside Twilight Town.

"You need to return to the castle," a voice said.

Roxas saw Lexaeus step out of the shadows.

"And what if we don't?" Axel said.

"Then I will have to take you by force," Lexaeus said summoning his tomahawk.

Darkness enveloped Roxas and Axel as their cloaks reappeared.

"You can try," said Axel said summoning his chakram's.

Roxas nodded as Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in a burst of light and darkness.

"Fine then... looks like I have no other option."

Zexion appeared suddenly.

"Need a little help?" Zexion asked.

"Yes. That would be nice," Lexaeus growled.

"What's your problem?" Zexion asked.

"Its nothing," Lexaeus told him.

Zexion's lexicon appeared in his hands.

"Well, then shall we get started?" Zexion asked.

"My pleasure!" Lexaeus yelled, charging, followed by Zexion.

"To kill me?" Xemnas asked?

"Yes, I am tired of your rule," Marluxia said, taking out his scythe.

"Very well... if you have a death wish, I will grant it," Xemnas said.

Xemnas's aerial blades appeared as he floated down from his throne. Marluxia charged and swung his scythe at Xemnas. Xemnas brought his blades up, blocking Marluxia's attack. Sparks erupted throughout the room. Marluxia jumped away. He raised his hand as thorns shot out of the floor towards Xemnas. Xemnas sliced the thorns with ease and started for Marluxia.

"The organization will be mine!" Marluxia yelled.

He swung his scythe at Xemnas with all his strength.

The Rebellion... had begun.

A/N (I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. LOL. Remember to review, they are appreciated a lot.)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Oath Of Oblivion

Chapter 15: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Lexaeus swung his tomahawk at Roxas. Roxas ducked just in time, then did a back hand spring.

_"His strength is insane... I will be on my feet the whole fight,"_ Roxas thought

Roxas charged at Lexaeus so fast he was blurry. The air got knocked from Roxas suddenly. He flew back through the air and hit a tree. He coughed up blood and his keyblades disappeared.

"Unnngh..." Roxas gasped, "what... happened? I didn't see any attack..."

"I am much faster than you thought, huh?" Lexaeus said.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Zexion threw his book open.

Axel got sucked into the book. Axel looked around. Pages swirled all around him and he appeared to be in a raging storm, but somehow still in the book.

_"Well, Axel! Now it truly begins,"_ Axel heard Zexion's voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.

_Axel smirked, "I hope Roxas is alright... this might be awhile," _Axel thought.

Roxas slowly stood up. Lexaeus had hit him hard, and now it was time to return the favor. Roxas summoned his keyblades.

"I am going to take you down," Roxas said.

"I know Xemnas says you're important, but you need to learn some respect," Lexaeus growled.

Lexaeus disappeared suddenly.

"What the--" Roxas said, getting on alert as he tightened his grip on his keyblades.

Roxas saw a shadow. He looked up to see Lexaeus above him plunging down towards him.

"Graaaaaaa!" Lexaeus yelled.

Roxas brought up his keyblades and blocked the blow. A shock wave shot out and dirt flew into the air. Axel did a back flip to avoid a barrage of books and pages. He was still trapped in Zexion's book and things weren't looking good. Axel's cloak was torn in various places. Books flew at Axel, hitting him. The force knocked his chakram's from his hands.

"Gah!" yelled Axel.

"I am not done yet," Axel heard.

Pointed pieces of paper flew towards Axel, cutting his arms.

"Arghhhh!" Axel grunted, falling to his knees.

"Looks like I have no choice," Axel muttered.

A red glow started to surround Axel.

_"What is he doing?"_ Zexion thought.

All of a sudden, flames erupted through the book world, melting everything in its path.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" was heard, but it was impossible to know if it had been Axel or Zexion who had screamed.

Auaqx did a spin kick at Larxene. Larxene ducked, then swung her foot around, knocking Auaqx down. Larxene jumped into the air.

"Lightning storm!" she screamed, "Now face true pain!"

Bolts of lightning shot down from the sky at Auaqx. Auaqx did a series of flips, dogging the bolts as they hit the ground and exploded leaving a smoking creator.

"Why won't you die?!" Larxene cried as she floated back to the ground.

"Because," Auaqx said in a matter of fact sort of way, "I am faster than you, and your moves are easy to read."

This infuriated Larxene to no end.

"Now its time we end this battle, don't you think?" Auaqx asked.

Auaqx held out her palms towards Larxene. A powerful sonic blast shot out at Larxene. Larxene didn't have time to move and it hit her head on. Larxene got sent flipping threw the air. She hit a wall with a thud and she coughed up blood. Auaqx walked over to the unconscious Larxene picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Time to head back to HQ," Auaqx said as she created a portal and stepped inside.

Marluxia hit the wall hard, causing it to crack.

An aerial blade lunged forward and pierced Marluxia's shoulder all the way through and deep into the wall.

"Unnghhh!" Marluxia gasped as blood flowed from his mouth.

"If you ever try to overthrow me again, you will be killed mercilessly," Xemnas said.

Then with a swift move, Xemnas punched Marluxia in the jaw. Blood splattered across the wall.

Roxas got to his knees slowly, as did Lexaeus. Lexaeus's previous attack had been brutal and Roxas barely survived. Roxas tried to take a breath, then winced. Lexaeus had broken many of Roxas's ribs. Lexaeus charged at Roxas. Roxas looked at Lexaeus's feet.

_"If I can read his movements, I might be able to strike at the right time,"_ thought Roxas.

Roxas kept his sharp eyes on Lexaeus's feet as he drew closer.

"And... now!" shouted Roxas.

Roxas swung Oblivion at Lexaeus. It connected with Lexaeus's jaw like an uppercut.

"Aaaaaah!" Lexaeus grunted.

Lexaeus flew back into a tree hit it. The tree cracked and fell to the ground.

"I'm not... finished... yet..." Lexaeus said.

"When I'm done with you, I'll kill your idiot friends," Lexaeus gasped.

Rage flared in Roxas's eyes. Lexaeus appeared in front of Roxas and punched him. Roxas hit the ground and skidded backwards. Lexaeus stood towering above Roxas.

"You can beat me," Roxas said, "you can hit me, injure me, but when you insult my friends, I will never forgive you!" Roxas screamed.

Lexaeus laughed.

"Very noble," Lexaeus said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Roxas screamed.

All of a sudden, Roxas swung Oathkeeper and Oblivion at each other. Light and darkness exploded through the area. When Lexaeus uncovered his eyes, he saw Roxas had merged Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The Keyblade was a mix of the wings from Oathkeeper and the charm, along with black streaks from Oblivion. Energy was pouring from it.

"This is my third Keyblade," Roxas said, "It's called Oath of Oblivion. Now feel its Power!

Roxas swung his keyblade with all his power. It hit Lexaeus full force.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Lexaeus screamed.

He felt as if his skin was melting off him. An explosion of Light and Darkness exploded through the forest, melting almost the whole forest. The shockwaves even went into Twilight Town. Buildings exploded from the wave of power.

"What... is that?!" Pence said as he Olette and Hayner saw the column of light and darkness that was so large they could see it, even though they were in the sunset district.

Pence sighed, already knowing what his friend was thinking.

"Let's go!" Hayner said.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Dream and the Order

Chapter 16: The Dream and the Order.

Roxas was lying flat on his stomach, blood was flowing from his mouth. Almost all his ribs were broken, and his hair looked like a mop with blood in it. He was on the brink of death. He couldn't feel anything and his mind was blurry.

"Guhh..." Roxas moaned.

"Roxas... Roxas!" Roxas heard.

He saw a blurry figure in a cloak running towards him. Roxas's eyes closed.

Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi looked down at him.

"Whoa!" Sora said sitting up. "Sora, you lazy bum, I knew i'd find you snoozing down here," Kairi said.

"So... Kairi's world is out there somewhere," Sora said.

"Could be," Riku said, "but we will never know by staying here."

"This World has been connected..."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You understand nothing…"

"One who is nothing, can understand nothing..."

"Roxas opened his eyes slowly, "What was that? Was that a dream... or real?"

Roxas was lying in a bed with a bandage over his forehead.

"He is waking up," Roxas heard.

He saw Vexen and Xaldin standing in the doorway. Roxas inhaled, then winced. He forgot about his ribs.

"You should be ashamed, key bearer," Vexen said, "You seem to have killed Lexaeus. We found his body bloody, and some of the skin on his face was completely melted off with only skeleton remaining."

Vexen held up a vile. "I recovered some of his DNA."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roxas asked.

"Now that I think about it, you don't have to know," Vexen said.

"With that, Vexen and Xaldin left the room."

Vexen came back in the room a moment later. Vexen tossed liquid in a cup to Roxas.

"Drink that and you will be healed," Vexen said.

Vexen then left. Roxas eyed the drink. If it wasn't green he wouldn't be so reluctant, but he shrugged then drank it. Roxas coughed up blood and leaned forward as a stabbing pain tore through him. He felt like his bones were melting, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and Roxas noticed his ribs felt better.

Xemnas saw Roxas enter the meeting room. Xemnas was on his chair looking down at Roxas.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Roxas.

"Yes... there is a matter that needs to be addressed," Xemnas said, "Auaqx has caused nothing but trouble since she joined, so..."

"So...?" Roxas said.

"I want you... to kill her," Xemnas said.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Decision

Chapter 17: Decision

Roxas walked through the halls of the castle. He couldn't believe Xemnas wanted him to kill Auaqx. Roxas was tired of the organization. He was sick of Xemnas... Roxas went into his room portal and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when he saw a shadow go by his window. He got up and went over to the window. He saw a cloaked figure on one of the roofs. The wind was blowing and it was raining. Roxas quietly opened his window and jumped out.

When Roxas reached the roof top he called to the figure, "Who are you?"

The figure spun around, summoning its keyblade...

_"Wait! Keyblade?!" _Roxas thought.

"Auaqx?" Roxas asked.

The figure seemed to calm down. The figure pulled down their hood to reveal none other then Auaqx.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I over-heard your conversation with Xemnas," she said.

"Auaqx, you know I'd never--" Roxas started.

"I know, but if you didn't... someone else would," Auaqx said, "So, I'm leaving organization XIII."

Auaqx leaned forward and kissed Roxas passionately.

When she pulled away, she said, "Goodbye Roxas."

All of a sudden, twin kunai came flying and hit Auaqx in the chest.

"Aaaaagh!" Auaqx screamed.

"Auaqx!" Roxas cried.

Auaqx fell to the ground and started to fade.

"No!" Roxas cried as he felt water gather in his eyes.

"Roxas... you have to... escape..." Auaqx said weakly.

"I won't leave you," Roxas said.

"Don't worry... about me..." Auaqx said, "I'm... probably better off... anyway..."

Auaqx's eyes closed. A tears dropped from Roxas's eyes.

"Hahahahahaha! That's rich," Roxas heard.

Roxas looked up to see Larxene standing there holding more kunai with a sick grin.

"You did this..." Roxas said.

"Of course, I knew you were too much of a wuss to do it yourself," Larxene laughed, "Acting like you have feelings, give me a break."

Roxas's keyblades appeared in a flash.

"You scum!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards Larxene.

All of a sudden Saix was in front of Roxas.

"That's far enough XIII," Saix said as he leaned in close to Roxas's face.

"She killed Auaqx! That freak killed Auaqx," Roxas screamed, "Now get out of the way!"

Roxas slashed Saix in the face with Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Aah!" cried Saix grabbing his face.

When Saix took his hands away, there was an X shaped scar on his face. Roxas shoved Saix out of the way and ran towards Larxene. Larxene disappeared suddenly and she was grinning when she did. Darkness started to flow off Roxas.

"Unnnnnnnghhhh!" Roxas growled.

The darkness started to envelop Roxas. Soon enough the darkness had completely covered Roxas, and his eyes had turned heartless yellow (Antiform).

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Roxas.

A blast of dark energy exploded through the World That Never Was. The shockwave hit Saix like a thousands fists. Roxas leaped from the rooftop and crashed through a glass window of the castle.

"Gaaaah!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas had crashed into the room where all the organization members (except Saix, Axel, and Lexaeus) were gathered.

"What happened to Roxas?" asked Demyx.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrg," Roxas screamed, lunging forward (mostly towards Larxene).

Roxas opened his eyes slowly.

He was on his knees, he looked up to see the meeting room was destroyed and in ruins, and all the members were bloody and knocked out on the floor. Xemnas was just knocked out, but not bloody. He was must have put up a better fight.

"What happened?" Roxas said.

Then he remembered he did this when he flew into that rage on the rooftop.

Roxas had had it with the Organization.

He opened a portal, entered it, and reappeared outside the castle. He started walking towards the alleyways. He walked by a building and noticed Axel was leaning on a wall, he didn't say anything though.

"You're leaving? Axel asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said.

"Why?" Axel asked.

Because, I need to find out why I have the keyblade."

"If you get on the Organization's bad side, they will destroy you."

"Hmph, no-one would miss me."

Roxas then left Axel standing there alone. Axel looked down sadly. Even though Roxas probably couldn't hear him, Axel said sadly under his breath, "I would."

END

Yeah, this is the end of Roxas. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look out for my other stories in the future.

I do have a reward for your reviews though.

Secret Ending -1-

Vexen poured an odd liquid into a strange machine. He then walked over to a wall with buttons on it. He pushed buttons in a fast order then turned around. There was a strange pod standing up that was closed, so you couldn't see the inside. Steam flowed out of the top of it and little buttons on it flashed red.

"Now it is complete," Vexen muttered.

The pod slid open slowly as steam flowed out, and out stepped Lexaeus.

"But you are not the true Lexaeus, are you?" Vexen said, "No... you... are the Lexaeus-clone, created from the original Lexaeus's DNA."

Hope you liked that, and here's the other reward.

Secret Ending-2

Auaqx opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on the rooftop where Larxene had thrown kunai at her.

"I'm alive…" Auaqx muttered.

So Larxene hadn't killed her after all. She had come close, but hadn't killed her.

"Now I should find Roxas," Auaqx said standing up, "He thinks I'm dead, time to give him the good news,"

"That is... if I can find him," she muttered.

Well, that is the true ending of ROXAS. I hope you liked it.

FIN


End file.
